


Maybe We Can Try (Revamp)

by PlasmUser



Series: Greek Love Stories [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Revamping the sotry, mentions of Eros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Aphrodite and Hephaestus have been married for what feels like an eternity, but have they ever truly known each other as husband and wife?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.qqtdd.com/img1/zowaejsdjlnujmcmpfru.jpg  
> This is the dress I have Aphrodite wearing. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Most would figure, after what felt like endless centuries, that he would be used to the stares, taunts and jeers. He kept his marred face lowered, limping past the snickering group of nymphs and other citizens of Olympus, pretending not to notice their comments. For the most part, their words rolled off of his shoulders…

Clenching his fists around the blueprints for Eros’ new bow, he watched with a burning in his chest as the couple exited his brother’s home. Ares and Aphrodite looked perfect together; a match made by Zeus himself. Of course, Zeus would never be that simple; everything had to have a cruel twist.

Hepheastus’ charcoal eyes gazed not at his brother before him, but at his own wife on the other’s arm. Her long golden hair fell in a shimmering curtain down past her shoulders, each tress framing her angelic features. She was clad in a dress of red silk that hugged every inch of her, and her amber eyes were filled with laughter as she rested her head on Ares’ arm.

In the beginning, he too had tried to woo her, trying countless times to craft objects that could match her in beauty, hoping that she would see his worth in them as well. Eventually, the cloud over his common sense wore off and he saw what his wife truly thought of him. It was then that those words weighed heavily upon him. With each new lover, each new fight, and each snide comment, she broke him… a new piece every time.

Slowly, his attempts to woo her became a form of comfort. He thought that if he could create something that matched her in beauty, then maybe he would stop himself from falling for her. Alas, everything he created, though beautiful and high in value, paled in comparison to the goddess of love.

Finally he made it away from the throngs of people surrounding the power couple of Olympus. Shouldering his way into his forge, he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Working down here was the only thing that brought him relief. Here was where someone like him belonged, in a place of peace and relief from the constant stares and buzzing whispers, and relief from the endless reminders that his wife was laying with his brothers instead of being at her rightful place by his side.

Reaching up, he placed a calloused hand on the right side of his face, his worn fingers grazing over every rivet that made up the mass of scars marring his face. Was this REALLY why she didn’t love him? Could she not move past this horrid image?

Chuckling bitterly to himself, he leaned heavily on his desk. Figures. He didn’t blame her either, for who could really ever love a beast like him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving a party, Aphrodite decides that it's finally time to go home. Stopping outside of her estranged husband's forge, the rebellious woman takes a step towards the forbidden building.

The Goddess of love was currently alone, and was entirely baffled as to why.She shivered harshly, wrapping the lace shawl tightly around her shoulders. Tonight was cold. So cold she could see her breath exit her body in little white clouds and could hear the crunch of frost under her sandal clad feet. She didn’t know what she was thinking, leaving the party like that. She had originally planned on staying with Ares after the large party she had hosted at the palace, but tonight… something happened..something that made her want to avoid the regular crowds she clung to. Tonight she wanted to go home. Her actual home.

It had been months since she had been near that part of Olympus. She hadn't heard from Hephaestus in even longer. The only times she had seen the smith god in recent months were the brief entrances and exits from the meeting hall. Brief words. A small glance filled with pain and sadness.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw those black orbs filled with joy..with laughter. It had been so long. Even today, when their eyes met outside of Ares’s home, he had looked so sad and beaten. Shivering once more she rubbed her upper arms, trying to spread warmth. She was almost halfway to the house shared by the strange couple when a soft light caught her attention.  
Turning her head, the tall blonde gazed at the warm glow leaving the forge near their palace. There was only one place in Olympus that Aphrodite had rarely been to..and that was Hephaestus's forge. After he had trapped her and Ares in that awful net and paraded them across Olympus, the Forge God had told her that she was no longer welcome there. It was the first time he had told her no…

Biting her lip, she stared at the large building for a few more moments before shaking her head and rolling her shoulders back. She was a goddess damn it and she wouldn't let some strange form of fear keep her from where she wanted to go. Taking the extra steps she began walking towards the forge, scrunching her nose as the smell of burning wood and oil reached her. She hated this smell. It made her think of the smith god...and those eyes black eyes filled with so much sadness that people other than the empathic Love Goddess could feel it in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing this chapter and I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL LET ME LIVE WITH HOW HORRIBLY I SPELLED. ARES'S NAME WASN'T EVEN RIGHT THE FIRST TIME I FEEL SO MUCH SHAME OH MY GOSH. Sobbing. But here it is. Revised and a little bit of word fluff added to it. I hope you all enjoy. I am working on a quick chapter 10 for the original while I go down and edit. I feel like that's pointless writing but it'll give me time between original chapters and revised chapters. enough time to forget any mistakes I made and fix them either. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this guys but I'm trying to get the mood going for this story again. So I'm here with an edited version of the story, maybe gonna write both as a quicker version and as a more fleshed out version. Part of me wants to flesh it out a lot and try to get it published as a novel maybe...that would be nice. 0-0 but, I'm rambling. Have fun reading the edit, I'm going to try working on the setting a lot in this next part. Have fun guys.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7246868/Angel-of-Iowa <\-- This is actually the person who told me that I should rewrite this story to get the feel for it again. Check them out. Their advice was a big help.


End file.
